Secret Desires, Times Two
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: After coming home in tears, Sabrina's aunts wonder what's wrong, specifically Zelda, but it's soon apparent that Hilda knows more than she lets on. Sabrina/Chloe


Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina or any of it's characters. This is just a work of fiction.

Version 1 (inital) – 6/26/2004

Version 1.1 (format editing) – 3/4/2012

* * *

><p>Hilda and Zelda were walking down the stairs laughing at the current gossip when they saw there niece Sabrina walk in through the front door crying, tears streaming down her face. Worried, Zelda rushed to he small witch, with Hilda close behind- although she wasn't as worried looking, she was actually hiding a smile...<p>

"Sabrina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Zelda as she placed her hands on the small blonde's shoulders.

Hilda then, proceeded to give her best impersonation of a detective examining something as she looked at Sabrina's face, before declaring... "I know what's wrong with her." she states upon concluding her false inspection.

"...And what would that be?" asked Zelda.

"She was dumped." Hilda states flatly.

"Hilda! How dare you say something like that!" exclaims Zelda.

"Hilda's right." stated Sabrina lowly.

"What? Really?" asked Zelda.

Sabrina shrugs Zelda's hands from her shoulders as she goes to the stairs, stating, "I'm going to my room."

"Sabrina wait! Don't you want to talk about this?" asked Zelda as she grabbed her left wrist.

"Just leave me alone!" exclaims Sabrina, snatching back her arm and running up the stairs.

Zelda started to chase after her but Hilda grabbed her left arm.

"Let her go, I say she's better off." stated Hilda.

"What do you mean just 'let her go'! Harvey Kinkle has just broken our little Sabrina's heart." stated Zelda snatching her arm back.

"Who would want the last name Kinkle anyway?" replied Hilda.

"That's not the point! I'm going up there." stated Zelda as she begun to make her why to the stairs again, only for Hilda to suddenly appear in front of her.

"No you're not! If you go up there you're going to find some way to drag me with you. Besides, the last thing she needs is two of her aunt's going up there trying to comfort her when I think she made it pretty clear that she wants to be alone." stated Hilda.

Zelda gave her sister a mean glare, before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, then what do you suggest?" asked Zelda.

"We should call one of her friends over to talk with her." answered Hilda.

"I thought I just heard you say that Sabrina said she wanted to be alone? Stated Zelda.

"Heh, think about it sis. When something like this happened to you when you were her age, you didn't want to talk to any grown-ups. Your friends were the first people you wanted to talk to... am I right?" stated Hilda.

Zelda sighs in realization.

"Fine, who'd you have in mind?" asked Zelda.

"Chloe." states Hilda as she walked to the phone next to the stairs and dials the number and a few moments later a female voice answered.

"_Hello? who is it?_" asked the voice.

"This is Hilda Spellmen of the Spellmen residence." stated Hilda.

Zelda crosses her arms over her chest with a slight frown, thinking, "_What's with the properness?_"

"I was wondering if Chloe's home." stated Hilda.

"_Yea, my daughter's here. Hold on a minute._" replied Chloe's mom.

Hilda then heard Chloe's mom call her name, then a moment later, hear her give the phone to Chloe.

"_Hello?_" answered Chloe.

"Chloe? Hi this is Hilda and I was wondering if you'd come over and talk with Sabrina." stated Hilda.

"_Is something wrong?_" replied Chloe a little worried.

"It's nothing life-threatening. I'm sure she'd rather like to talk to you rather than Zelda and Me." stated Hilda.

"_Ok, hold on a minute._" states Chloe as the sound of her placing the receiver down reaches Hilda's ears before a moment later she picks it up again. "_Ok, I'll be there in a little bit._" came Chloe's voice.

With a 'see ya soon', Hilda hung up the phone and thought, "_Good, everything's going fine._")

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Zelda answered it and let Chloe in who, due to the recent heat wave, was dressed in blue jean shorts, and a simple white T-shirt. She also had her braids undone and let her hair hang loosely, showing how much hair was really being hidden by those braids, her hair was a bit longer than Sabrina's!

"Hi, Sabrina's up in her room." states Hilda.

"What about the problem?" asks Chloe.

"Oh yea, her and Harvey broke up." stated Hilda.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Chloe surprised.

"Yea, she said it herself." replied Zelda.

"Really?" asked Chloe as she bit her lower lip to stop a smile from forming.

"...and we were hoping you'd go talk to her." stated Hilda.

"Ok, I'll go." stated Chloe walking to and up the stairs.

Hilda snapped her fingers and made both her and Zelda disappear and reappear in the family room.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Zelda.

"Those two are gonna need some privacy, and I can't have you going up there with your ear to the door." stated Hilda.

"Wait a minute." stated Zelda eying her sister.

"You've been acting really odd, what's going on?"

Hilda just smirks in response.

"Hold on, I remember Sabrina saying something a while ago... something about breaking up with Harvey. Now there broken up and she's crying... something's up, I know it."

Zelda looks up at her sister and sees her smiling.

"You know something don't you?" accused Zelda as she proceeded to chase her sister, who started laughing.

* * *

><p>(Chloe slowly walked up the stairs thinking. She was sorry and happy that Sabrina and Harvey had broken up. Sorry for that Sabrina must feel awful, but happy that she was now free. Chloe had always like her friend Sabrina a lot, a whole lot. On more than a few occasions she managed to 'accidentally' bump into the young witch while swiftly running her hands along various spots of her body, quick enough for Sabrina not to take notice though.<p>

On a few rare occasions she managed a peak at her cotton white panties. Those moments were very brief though, but every time she caught a glimpse of that white cotton fabric, she'd feel something rush through her body. Chloe sometimes found herself having to change and/or masturbate as soon as she got home, because she would secretly be touching herself during class, thinking about doing what would never happen between Sabrina and her.

One day she almost climaxed daydreaming, that would have been VERY embarrassing. Chloe knew what these feeling for her friend were, but for fear of destroying a good friendship, she kept the feelings to herself. Chloe was surprised that when she returned from her thoughts, she was in front of Sabrina's door. As she stood there she soon realized that her panties were a bit damp, she sighed and nervously knocked on the door.

"Sabrina? Can I come in?" asked Chloe through the door.

"_Yea, come on in!_" came Sabrina's cheerful reply, surprising Chloe with her happy tone.

Chloe opens and closes the door behind her.

"Uh, are you ok?" asks Chloe.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Replied Sabrina lying down on her bed.

"Well, I heard from your aunt's that you and Harvey broke up." stated Chloe.

Sabrina hopes off her bed and goes around it to see her friend, but stops dead in her tracks as she sees her.

"Uh, Sabrina what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" asks Chloe.

"Y-your hair." says Sabrina pointing and resuming her walk to Chloe.

"Oh yea! My hair, I thought it was time for a new hairstyle, and I haven't worn my hair like this since I was little. You like it?" states Chloe.

"Yea, it looks great. That was sure a lot of hair in those braids of yours, your hair is longer than mine!" states Sabrina as she admires Chloe's hair.

"That may be true, but what about you and Harvey? Did you two really break up?" asked Chloe.

"Yep, were broken up all right!" states Sabrina happily.

"You sure don't seem to upset about it." replied Chloe.

Sabrina smiles at her friend as a slight blush appears.

"Hey, let me ask you something. Are you glad me and Harvey broke up?" asked Sabrina.

"W-What?" came Chloe's surprised response.

"Are you glad me and Harvey broke up?" repeats Sabrina.

"W-well, I... uh." stuttered out Chloe feeling her cheeks getting hot as she looked away from the blonde in front of her.

She looked up again as she felt Sabrina's hand on her shoulders. Then Sabrina did something that shocked her greatly, she kissed her fully on the lips. It was a quick kiss and it ended shortly after it began. Chloe lightly place her fingers on her lips as Sabrina looked at her, smiling.

"Well, are you?" asked Sabrina.

"Y-yes." replied Chloe softly.

"And why is that?" asked Sabrina.

"It's because I... I'm, uh- It's because your in love with me, isn't it?" states Sabrina cutting Chloe off.

"Uh, yea it is." states Chloe with a 'ya got me' look on her face. "How did you find out?"

"Well, a few times you 'bumped' into me, I felt you running your hands over me a couple of times. The first few times I thought your hands just slipped, but you did it every time you 'bumped' into me. Then a few times I could have sworn I saw you looking at my underwear." Stated Sabrina as she saw Chloe blush a deep shade of red at her last statement.

"Heh, anyway, I was trying to do a spell one day and not surprisingly, I messed up, and I, well... let's just say, I know who you think about when your all alone in your room at night." stated Sabrina as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "To tell the truth, I've uh... always had something of a crush on you, but I've kept it a secret fearing that it might end our friendship. When I found out how you felt about me thou, I had to find some way to brake up with Harvey without hurting his feelings, but then he did it for me when he broke up with me. Of course, I was a bit upset that he broke up with me before I do it to him, but I got over it before I got home. You should have seen Zelda though when I walked into the house crying, man I can act!" explained Sabrina, proudly towards the end of her statement.

"So, you really feel the same way I do about you?" asked Chloe hopefully.

"Yep, I sure do!" answers Sabrina as a grin suddenly appears on Sabrina's face as she eyes Chloe. "You want me to prove it?"

Chloe couldn't believe it! What she only dreamed about happening between Sabrina and her was about to happen for real, all she had to do was say the word.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Chloe tensed in anticipation as Sabrina stepped to her.

"How and where?" asked the blonde haired witch.

"Huh?" replied Chloe.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. I'll take want ever you say literally, so think about what you say." explained Sabrina.

"Really? Well, I... uh, um... my shirt." staggers out Chloe.

"Yea, what about it?" asked Sabrina.

"T-take it off." states Chloe nervously.

"How do you want me do it?" asked Sabrina.

Chloe sighed lightly as she realized that she was going to have to spell everything out.

"I... want you to use both of your hands and grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head."

Sabrina grabbed the bottom of her shirt and Chloe quickly added, "And off me."

Sabrina giggles once when she heard her say that. She very much intended to pull the shirt over her head and keep it there. Sabrina tossed the shirt near her bed and looked back at Chloe, now only dressed in shorts and shoes.

"What now?" asked Sabrina.

Chloe blushed as she pointed to her developing breasts. Sabrina smirked at Chloe's action.

"Pointing will get you nowhere, I want to hear you. Now, what is it you want me to do?" stated Sabrina.

Chloe moaned nervously before responding.

"I... I want you to... l-lick them." replied Chloe slowly.

"Lick what?" teased Sabrina as she lowered her face to Chloe's chest.

"M-my... n...ipples." replied Chloe shyly.

Sabrina flicked her tongue over both of Chloe's nipples, which had grown hard in anticipation. Chloe gasps as she felt the two sensitive spots on her chest being licked. After the two licks Sabrina stopped, causing Chloe to say, "Again, keep going. This time lick one while using your fingers to play with the other one."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she saw Chloe's nervousness fading. Chloe moaned softly as she felt Sabrina do what she wanted. It turned her on more when she realized that she was commanding Sabrina, telling her what to do and how to do it.

"Now suck on it, Mmmm, now pinch my nipple. Ah! Yes, that's good, just like that. Mmmm!"

After a few minutes of this, Chloe unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, then told Sabrina to stop as she took her shorts off and tossed them next to the bed by her shirt. Her shorts were shortly followed by her shoes, leaving her now clad in only her dampened panties and socks.

"Now I want you to put your right hand on the crotch of my panties and rub slowly." requested Chloe.

"Is it me, or are you starting to like telling me what to do?" asked Sabrina grinning, now on her feet again.

Chloe grinned back.

"Less talk more doing." replied Chloe as she firmly grabbed Sabrina's wrist and placed her and on her crotch, causing Sabrina to reflexively cup her crotch.

"Oh, you're getting aggressive!"

Sabrina moved her head so that both there foreheads where touching.

"I like that!" states the blonde witch as she rubbed the crotch of Chloe's steadily dampening panties harder and faster. "I can see it turns you on ordering me what to do." states Sabrina.

"Mmmm! Put your fingers in me!" states Chloe.

"...And I like it!" declares Sabrina as she quickly maneuvers her fingers inside Chloe's panties and enters her middle and ring finger into her, causing her to moan from the action. "To tell the truth, It's turning me on."

Sabrina moved her head to speak into Chloe's right ear.

"Chloe, my panties are dripping wet. Order me some more, please?" asked Sabrina in a low, but wanting tone.

For some reason, Sabrina's confession of submission turned Chloe on like nothing else. She started moaning as Sabrina moved her two fingers inside of her.

"Mmmm! I want, no- I order you to put your entire hand in me."

Sabrina shivered in pleasure as she heard Chloe say, "I order you..." She removed her fingers briefly to bring all five of her fingers together, then she slowly and carefully entered them into Chloe, drawing a "Mmmm..." from her as she felt herself being stretched.

It took about a minute but Sabrina's hand all the way to her wrist was in Chloe, who moaned as she felt the blonde's whole hand inside her.

"Mmmm, now start pumping your hand into me." ordered Chloe.

Sabrina slowly pulled part of her hand out, then slowly eased it back into the warm opening, causing Chloe to moan and tense in pleasure. Sabrina gradually increased her pace as she began to hear wet noises coming from Chloe's opening, who was moaning and had her hands on Sabrina's shoulders for support as she felt her release began to creep up on her.

A few moments later Sabrina had a good steady pace going as she heard the wet sloshing sounds increase, and Chloe's juices were starting to flow out. Chloe was trembling as she held on to Sabrina's shoulders for dear life as she felt her orgasm get nearer.

Then it hit her, she wasn't expecting it to strike when she wasn't ready, but it didn't matter as her body stiffened and she let out a loud moan as her hands clamped down on Sabrina's shoulders. Causing her to wince slightly in pain, as Chloe splashed her cum on Sabrina hand and floor, she started shaking violently as Sabrina swiftly removed her hand and started running her hand over her soaking panty-less crotch.

Chloe didn't care at what time, how or when her panties left her body as cum continued to squirt out, first meeting Sabrina's hand before touching the ground. As her powerful orgasm faded, Chloe fell limply to her knees, then lent forward onto Sabrina. Who then swiftly shoves her hand back into Chloe's sopping wet pussy, causing Chloe to inhale sharply in surprise and pleasure.

Sabrina continued to pump her hand into Chloe until her second orgasm hit. Her body tensed up again and her hands clamped down on Sabrina's shoulders again, but her moan was muffled as she kept her mouth closed. Sabrina, who gently laid her down on the floor with her left hand, slowly removed her right hand to see it covered in Chloe's juices. As she begun to lick the palm of her hand, she was stopped as Chloe spoke up.

"I'm... sorry Sabrina." stated Chloe slowly.

"For what?" asked Sabrina puzzled.

"I... don't think... I have enough... energy... to return the favor." replied Chloe.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just rest here while I go get something to eat." states Sabrina standing up.

"Water, would be fine." replied Chloe.

"Water? That's it?"

Chloe nods her head as she closes her eyes.

"Well ok, I'll be back in a bit." states Sabrina opening her door and leaving the room licking her hand.

* * *

><p>Sabrina stops by the bathroom before going down the stairs. She gets some tissue and dries her right hand of Chloe's juices. She sits down on the lidded toilet seat and lifts up her pink skirt and looks at the pretty decent sized wet spot on the crotch of her white panties.<p>

"Man, there really wet..." states Sabrina as she runs her fingers over the wet spot.

"Mmmm, !." moans Sabrina as she feels the pleasurable sensation before snapping out of the moment. "What am I doing? I'm supposed to be getting something to eat!." states Sabrina as she quickly stands up and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sabrina walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and looks around to see if anything good catches her eye. About thirty seconds into it she finds the turkey and ham sandwich she put in the fridge yesterday still neatly wrapped in saurian wrap. She takes the sandwich, closes the fridge, and gets a medium sized glass cup from the cupboard, which she fills a third of the way with water. Just as she picks up her sandwich and begins to leave, Hilda walks in.<p>

"Hey Sabrina!" greets Hilda.

"Hey. Where's aunt Zelda?" asks Sabrina.

"She left 'cause I wouldn't tell her what's going on. So, how'd it go?" stated Hilda.

"How'd what go?" asked Sabrina with a smile.

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb." replied Hilda.

Sabrina places the glass of water on the counter to the left of her then runs her right hand under her nose, smelling it as she closes her eyes. Then she puts her hand up to Hilda's nose, she Mmmm'ed at the faint scent of Chloe on Sabrina's hand, then the blonde picked up the water again.

"Well, I gotta get back to my room, Chloe's waiting on me." stated Sabrina stepping past Hilda.

"H-hey, Sabrina!" called Hilda upon realizing that the small witch was no longer in front of her.

"What now? I'm not giving away any details." stated Sabrina.

"Well that's not very nice, considering I helped you. Anyway, that's not what I was going to ask." stated Hilda with a hint of anger.

"Well, what is it?" asked Sabrina.

"I wanted to know if you let her use that thing I bought for you at the Other Realm Sex Shop?" stated Hilda.

Sabrina's face suddenly grew a deep shade of red at her aunt's statement as she looked to the floor.

"Um, no... I forgot all about that." replied Sabrina.

"Well, now that you are, hurry back up there." stated Hilda as she snapped her finger, making Sabrina disappear. She reappeared in front of her door to her room.

"_I could've just taken the stairs._" thought Sabrina.

Sabrina put the sandwich over the glass of water and opened the door. She didn't see Chloe on the floor but standing near an open drawer, the top one with her underwear. Sabrina saw Chloe looking at a pair of panties she had in her hands very closely.

"What are you doing?" asked Sabrina startling her.

"Huh! Oh, I uh... um, nothing!" exclaimed Chloe quickly placing the underwear she had back in the drawer and closing it.

Sabrina walks to the dresser and puts the water with the sandwich down on top of it.

"You were doing 'something', nobody just looks at a pair of someone's underwear for nothing. especially the way you were looking at them." stated Sabrina.

"Ok, ya caught me. Shortly after you left, I started to wonder if you had any, uh... toys, and so..." trailed off Chloe.

"...And so you decided to look around?" stated Sabrina.

Chloe nodded her head yes.

"Well, find anything?" asked Sabrina as she placed her right hand on the handle of the drawer that was previously opened.

"Uh, y-yea, I think so." replied Chloe embarrassingly.

"Well, show me what you found." stated Sabrina opening the drawer.

Chloe looked at Sabrina surprised then, slowly reached her hand into the drawer to retrieve the panties she was looking at earlier.

"This is it, what is it?" asked Chloe.

"What does it look like?" responded Sabrina.

"Well, except for the thickness of the fabric, and this oval shaped thing in the crotch, it seems like a normal pair of panties." replied Chloe.

"But they aren't normal, there special." stated Sabrina smiling.

"Special how?" asked Chloe.

"Try them on and see." replied Sabrina.

"W-what?" came Chloe's surprised response.

"Don't worry, their clean." states Sabrina.

After saying 'Ok', Chloe puts on the panties, and assuming the oval shaped part goes on her pussy, lines it up and shudders as she feels it 'attach' itself to her vagina.

"It feels weird." states Chloe.

"Don't worry, its going to feel much better." states Sabrina as she reaches her hand into the drawer to pull out a remote.

"What's that for?" asks Chloe.

"It's for the panties." replied Sabrina.

"Huh?"

"Ya see, my Aunt Hilda bought me those panties from the Other Realm Sex Shop. It's amazing, wanna try it out?" asks Sabrina.

"Yes, of course." replies Chloe.

"Ok, I'll start you off on the low setting." States Sabrina as she then presses one of the three buttons on the remote.

Chloe gasps in surprise as she almost drops to her knees as she cups her right hand over her crotch.

"It's... vibrating." says Chloe in an almost relaxed tone with her eyes closed.

"There's two higher settings, wanna feel'em?" asks Sabrina.

"Mmmm, yes!" Replies Chloe.

Sabrina presses the same button again and sees Chloe drops to her knees moaning inwardly.

"It's... so much... stronger!" stutters out Chloe.

"Yea and that's just the second level, but the greatest thing is... well listen." states Sabrina.

Chloe averts part of her concentration on listening for something but here's nothing.

"I d-don't hear anything." replies Chloe.

"Exactly! Those things don't make a single sound, there completely silent! Isn't it great?" exclaimed Sabrina.

Chloe cocks a smile at Sabrina before groaning loudly as she presses harder on her crotch. That groan soon turned into a moan as she felt her orgasm speeding toward her. A few moments later she moaned loudly as she fell backwards onto her back, then rolled to her left side as her moment hit. The strong vibrations on her vagina greatly intensified the pleasure she was feeling as her body curled up into a fetal position loudly moaning inwardly.

After about ten second of this pleasurable torture- but feeling longer to Chloe, she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Although she was reluctant to do so, she quickly told Sabrina to turn off the vibration, because she knew she would just keep coming more frequently and more intensely if Sabrina had not turned the vibration off. Plus, she wouldn't be able to take it- back to back orgasms.

So Sabrina turned off the vibration by pressing and holding down the button that started Chloe's pleasure. Sabrina walked over to her and lowered herself in a way that her arms rested on her legs, she then brushed some hair away from Chloe face, and waited until she rode out the last of her orgasmic high before speaking to her.

"Pretty intense huh?" asks Sabrina how held on to the remote in her right hand.

"Ya know... I've come four times... since I've been here. And you haven't come at all." replied Chloe a bit slowly.

"Really? And what do you intend to do about that? Asks Sabrina grinning.

Chloe saw that the way that Sabrina had squatted down in front of her, she had her legs apart a bit, allowing a clear view of her white dampened panties. Chloe replied with "This!" as she shot her right hand forward, firmly cupping Sabrina's young pussy, causing her to tense in shock and drop the remote she had in her hands.

"And I intend to pay you back for each time too." states Chloe as Sabrina drops to her knee's with her hands on the floor beside her.

"Chloe, I-" was all Sabrina got out before Chloe got up and kissed her down to her back.

"Don't talk, just sit back and enjoy." states Chloe as she ends there kiss.

Sabrina nods a 'yes', then Chloe raises Sabrina's shirt to reveal her developing breast. She squeezes one of them slightly and hears Sabrina moan a little. Chloe smiles at her reaction and proceeds to lick her right nipple, drawing a gasp of delight from Sabrina.

Pleased with her results, Chloe then encases her mouth around the nipple and begins to lick and suck it, earning a sharp gasp from the young witch followed by a moan. Chloe's right hand which had been inactive on Sabrina's crotch, begins an up and down rubbing motion. Causing Sabrina to quickly bring her legs together, trapping Chloe's hand as she continues her rubbing.

Chloe knew Sabrina wouldn't last long, considering she hadn't let herself come earlier. Chloe placed her right leg in-between Sabrina's, separating them as she moves the crotch of her panties aside and slowly enters her middle and ring finger into her. Chloe feels Sabrina's pussy squeeze her fingers as she moans softly.

Once Chloe's finger go as far as they can, she slowly begins to remove them as her mouth now claims Sabrina's left nipple, drawing another moan from the small witch. That moan was quickly cut off by a sudden gasp as Chloe begun to rapidly pump her fingers into Sabrina. Who groans as she feels her post-poned release speeding toward her, and after about a minute of Chloe's rapid action, Sabrina's body stiffens suddenly as her orgasm hits, splashing Chloe's hand in her cum.

As Sabrina's shaking dies down, her body momentarily goes limp as she feels Chloe begin to kiss her. She wanted to return the kiss but the momentary energy drain of her orgasm wouldn't allow her to. Sabrina shudders slightly as she feels Chloe's fingers leave her body, but a wave of pleasure runs through her body as she feels Chloe began to rub her hand gently over Sabrina's sensitive mound of flesh.

"Don't get too relaxed." states Chloe as she ends there kiss. "I don't want you falling asleep before I'm done."

Chloe Smiles as she quickly lowers herself between Sabrina's legs and swiftly clamps her mouth down on Sabrina's pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Awhile later, downstairs-<strong>

Hilda is standing at the bottom of the stairs obviously trying to listen for something and gives up after a bit.

"Man, they must be done and or sleep now, I don't hear a thing now." states Hilda looking disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Comes a voice from behind Hilda, who quickly turns around startled.

"Z-Zelda? I didn't hear you come in." states a surprised Hilda.

Zelda points a finger at her sister and soon concrete blocks encase her hands, dropping her to the floor, and duct tape appears around her mouth.

"I'm going to see what's going on up there, and I won't let you stop me from going."

A muffled reply is all Zelda got from her sister as she walked up the stairs.

"Sa...brina?" came Zelda's voice as she opened her door and saw what was inside her nieces room.

Zelda saw, along with smelling the strong scent of sex, Sabrina and Chloe, both clothe in nothing else but their underwear and socks, sleeping peacefully on the floor in each other's arms. Zelda walked over to the two sleeping forms.

"So... this is what Hilda was trying to keep from me." stated Zelda squatting down and brushing some stray hair from the two sleeping face's she smiled.

End of Secret Desires, times two?


End file.
